NEuro's ReturN
by liveing dream of Ryuu
Summary: Just one more breath... Neuro once again visits the human world.Neuro was prepared for anything but never expected this...You will wish for their happy ending, but how they get it is the mystery. YakoxNeuro COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day in the demon world. Mystery less, but the feeling of being back in power.

Neuro remembered the first time that he has tasted a mystery.

Since it was very rare the demons of hell to have a thing called mother or father , the demons had to find themselves, a way to get strength, energy and food.

Also, ways to stay alive till the end.

Since Neuro was able to archive all these very easily, he become the top of the food chain.

but he himself have needed to learn what was the source of his energy at first. He was thrilled when he have found out that the mysteries gave him such satisfaction.

Neuro was very hungry again his stomach rumbled for mysteries. The last time he had a good taste of mystery was …… How long ago?

It wasn't the first time he have left the human world and returned to the demon world at the verge of death. It was very hard to defeat that criminal named Kasai from the blood line. This was his second time to return home. Neuro builded up his power up for a long time to become the most powerful one in hell once again.

Soon he lost track of time but thing like time didn't matter in Hell even though it did in the human world.

"Just one more breath…"

Huuuu hhhaaaaaa…..

Suddenly a green light appeared above him opening the sky of Hell.

* * *

"It has been 5years? Has that bastered returned yet?"

"No….but I'm sure he will return someday soon."

"I'm not an expert on this but hasn't it been too long?"

"I don't think he will make us wait too long"

"NO, I didn't mean by that. I was talking about that."

"Oh you mean that. Well… Ah, it moved."

* * *

Neuro was going though the dimension that was connected to the human world once again. "I wonder if the louse have evolved wile I was gone like the last time. If the time has passed too much in the human world I might need to find a new cover though. I still haven't found the ultimate mystery"

A bight light shined and surrounded him. Neuro closed his eyes for a minute it took a wile to get to get his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the human world. When he opened his eyes he saw something he never expected.

The buildings were nothing but ruins. Only few of them were standing tall, the air was foul and he was able to sense many evil intent and so many mysteries surrounding him. "Is this really the human world?"

I was very sure that I have opened the gate leading to the human world. So many evil and mysteries are here. I do not remember the human world like this. What has happened?"

Neuro looked around to find the detective agency.

All he saw was broken down buildings that were still managing to shade some parts of the city.

When he reached to the place a pile of rocks were covering the ground. It where the agency use to stand. Neuro got frustrated. He wanted to know how many years have passed and how what has happened wile he was gone.

Neuro went to the place where he first met his slave number1, her home.

Yako's house looked like a haunted house and nobody was home. Neuro was suddenly worried. He really might need to find a new slave again, he just hoped he could find it before he starve to death infront of this large 'buffet of mysteries'. He searched for Yako's sense this time. Then a familiar face appeared infront of him.

"O….oi you are back?"

Ah, it was his slave number 2

Godai rushed to Neuro and grabbed his collar

"What took you so long you monster?!"

His eyes were filled with rage and hatred.

"Ho… looks like wile I was gone you have not been trained well. Or have you forgotten your position?"

"I don't give a shit you say do you have any idea what has been happening wile you were enjoying yourself in Hell?!"

Godai did not move his hands and Neuro was surprised. Godai knew that he was not a normal person but he never did figure out who he actually was or from.

"Where did you get the idea? And where is that louse?"

Godai's eyes trembled at the word 'louse' and he let go of Neuro.

"Follow me."

They were in a hospital. Doctors were rushing everywhere, some of them looked hurt them selves and there were so many people injured.

Godai led Neuro to a room.

**Room253**.

There were so many machines and wires surrounding just one person who was in the center of the room.** Yako**.

Yako's condition looked terrible. Her body had deep cuts and there was a clear scar showing around her stomach. She looked so pale that Neuro actually thought she might be dead.

"Neuro.."

* * *

**For people who did not understand the story so far**

Kasai who was a dangerous criminal from the new blood line became Neuro's New enemy when he came back to the Human world.

Kasai, was is also known as the fire user was defeated by Neuro but gave him too much damage wich forced Neuro to go back to hell.

Neuro who went back to Hell came to the human world the third time.

It seems that the human world has changed alot wile he was gone the detective agency is destoried and Yako is terribly hurt.

Who did this? How long was he gone?

Yes I know its depressing and its not going to be soon.


	2. Chapter 2 the truth

"I want you out of the Room Godai."

"Ha, don't worry I already know your secrets, demon."

Godai was not looking at Neuro he was watching the door aware of any uninvited guests.

Neuro was silent for a second then he looked down at Yako.

"What happen to you louse?"

"Well, you haven't changed a bit after all those seven years."

"Seven years? Is that how long I have been gone? What has happened? I thought you said that humans are able to take care of themselves now. And what gave you the right to tell Godai the truth about me?"

"Wile you were gone somebody has taken over the human world, he started making mysteries and made motivations for criminals to do crimes more then they have ever done before. Now too many crimes have been happening in Tokyo for Usui san to take care of and many more people are being killed and hurt every day."

"Who is this ?"

"**…**.."Yako gave a painful look

**"I'LL TELL YOU WHO IT IS! YOUR SON! YOUR SON THAT YOU HAVE LEFT HERE IN THIS FU**N WORLD! HE MADE THIS WORLD IN TO A CRIMINAL'S WORLD EASIER THAN ANYONE YOU HAVE EVER FACED BEFORE!**

**HE IS YOUR SEED! A MONSTER! HE EVEN TURNED HIS OWN MOTHER IN TO THAT!"**

Godai's finger was pointing at Yako. his eyes were on fire and Yako started to tremble.

"My seed? Yako, what is the meaning of this?"

"**………………**.. After you left the human world for the second time I felt my body changing. I went to the hospital to check what was wrong. at first they didn't know what was wrong. Then I found out I was pregnant.

For five years I was pregnant. I knew it was yours because it always felt like you were by me and no normal baby would be able to live in a womb for more then a year. It didn't show for the first 3 years but when it did at the forth. I quit being a detective. I waited for the baby to be born and for you to return, but when it was born…. It ripped through my body…..in order to come out. Thanks to the new technology that Higuchi san made I'm still able to be live but that child he turned our world upside down like this….."

"If only you have come earlier she wouldn't be like this, the world wouldn't have turned out like this!"

Godai who was standing by the door way was starting to attract the nurses in the hospital with his loud voice.

Neuro has never been confused like this in his whole entire life. It seemed that his demon aura has merged with Yako and created that seed after being with her for so long. Wile he was turning in to a human by being with a human he has been creating a monster inside the human.

"Sorry Neuro. I have been a bad mother."

"It's very hard to believe I must meet this…… thing."

Neuro turned to leave the room when he felt something tugging his shirt

"His name is Taiyou…."

* * *

**For people who did not understand**

Taiyou who was formed from the demon aura and a human's aura merging together.

Precisely he is a child that has been formed by years of a human and a demon being side by side.

So he was pretty much born unintentionally and in a surprise with out any personal contact between Yako and Neuro.

From Yako and Godai's explaining you will notice that HE was behind all these destuction of the human world.

Yes, its short and yes Taiyou was made up by me(OC)

believe it or not the kid was in an teen- adult like form when he was born.


	3. Chapter 3 father and son

So where is he?

Neuro came out of the hospital he was still puzzled.

"Seven years…"

"Yes, seven years"

When Neuro turned around he saw Godai again.

"I clearly know that you are a monster now but did you feel anything in there?"

"I might have been turning into a human wile I was in this world but now I'm back to being a full demon now.

If you are talking about me feeling a human emotion, you are dreaming. Dog"

Godai felt disgust by Neuro now, Yako was at the verge of death infront of him because she has been carrying his kid but he didn't shad a single tear.

Godai calmed his bad temper from challenging Neuro then spoke.

"I never knew she was pregnant till it was almost forth year...

That kid.. At first when he was born. He didn't make the detective turn into like that. He just destroyed her womb just enough to let her live and get a treatment in time. That's when she got that scar on her stomach with a body that could never bare a child ever again." Godai looked sick and Neuro himself didn't really felt comfortable.

"So.. Is that the only thing that you wanted to tell me?"

Neuro asked, thinking that Godai was wasting his time.

Godai glared once more at Neuro.

"He left few days after the incident but came back after terrorizing the world. He made her like this that time.

I guess it was a year ago. when the detective asked why he was doing this he said he wanted to see his father."

Neuro was silent for a wile then he just walked away.

"He is not just a monster; I guess he is also a bad father"

* * *

**_Sniff sniff_**

Two demons or one half demon and a demon smelled each other from a very far distant.

**"Yes… I smell him, it's him! I have been waiting for so long….. I can now finally see the real thing!"**

Neuro sensed the demon, but first he needed to satisfy his hunger. He didn't need to go look for the mystery this time because there were already many mysteries surrounding him that has been waiting. Neuro suddenly felt weird, he wondered if it was because of the fact that he has a son or the fact that he didn't feel Yako walking by him anymore.

"The criminal is you!" It was like before but this time Neuro was pointing at the criminal himself. The police arrested the criminal after hearing the plot and the confession. It was Neuro's 4th meal today. He was full.

Now he was ready to face his son.

But it seemed the son has come looking for him.

A young man stood right infront of Neuro, his hair was golden. It showed some kind of mysterious black color as it was being blown by the wind.

He had a grin that clearly showed cruelty and childlikeness like X along with some selfishness.

"You are Nougami Neuro right?"

"And I presume that you are Taiyou."

"Yes, have you heard it from mother? Really, she was so weak but I'm guessing my dad is different. I'm so happy that I've finally met you. You have no idea."

Neuro thought he certainly resembled X in some way.

Taiyou's smile grew wider. It was irritating Neuro.

"So you have finally met me. what do you want to do?"

"I want to hear all about you, I want you to take me to hell, I want you to be proud of me and I want you to prove what kind of demon and the greatest father you are!"

"Well I will have to say what a criminal's world you have made **Squirt**. But, what was your motivation in that? and why do you think I would actually proud of something that is making my food fast but killing the source."

The boy looked offended by the word 'squirt'. His grin that irritated Neuro twitched.

"Wile I was still in my mother's womb she was telling me stories about you, how great you are and how you solved all those mysteries.

First I really admired you then I wished to meet you. then you know? I actually wanted to test you."

"TEST me?"

"You know, how do I know that you are actually a demon who terrorizes both Hell and the Human world? It was all pretty amazing but they were such unbelievable stories that I just wouldn't have believed without seeing it myself"

"So you have been making mysteries in order to use it as a bait to see me?"

The child's face turned into Neuro's innocent, cheery face

"Yep!"

Neuro was actually boiling in rage this is a child that is his seed? He was very outraged by his attitude. Neuro attacked.

"Heh, so my father is actually going o teach me a lesson after all those seven years? Its not like I interrupted your meal like X did"

Taiyou dodged Neuro's claws and started to run

"Sorry dad I don't want to get attacked by you just yet, since I don't know your real strength. I will visit you again.

Next time I will prepare some more good mysteries that you can call the ultimate!"

Neuro did not follow the boy, he just stood motionlessly "Hmmm. I wonder this is what they call a father and a son relation ship."

* * *

* * *

The hospital was the same even it has been 3 hours since Neuro left it. The same doctors were running why looked restless. Some doctors started to fall after taking care of their patients.

"What weaklings" Neuro returned to the room253

Yako was still breathing heavily, she looked at Neuro.

"So did you meet him?"

"Yes"

"Sorry, if only I knew more about demons and have better taken care of him maybe this wouldn't have happened." Tears started to slowly well up in her eyes.

Neuro was very disappointed that she has been getting weaker instead of evolving.

But for some reason he felt kind of sad. maybe he was becoming a human again, so fast. He still felt his powers but his mind was weak.

"Why would you take care of him in the first place Yako? Demons do not need care like human."

"But he is also my child. Humans need somebody to guide them. obviously he needed you too."

Yako stared at Neuro, she was trying to move her hands to clean her tears but couldn't.

Neuro reached out his hand and did it for her.

Yako was surprised for a wile then she smiled

"I guess you have changed a bit"

Yako looked into Neuro's green eyes her smile faded and she spoke again.

"Neuro, I will ask you one thing. Please control that kid's anger and emotions. I can't do it but you can. But please don't hurt him. " Neuro stared at Yako this time

"On the other hand, you haven't changed at all."

Neuro gently put his forehead against hers. "Don't worry louse, I won't"

Yako relaxed and closed her eyes. Her breathing went to normal.

Only the beeping of the machines in the room were heard.

* * *

**for people who doesn't under stand**

Taiyou was searching for Neuro for the last 2 years ever since he was born and

wants to test his father ,because of the Great stories of that Yako told him.

**(When she was still pregnant with him, demons are Mysterious aren't they?)**

Taiyou is now very happy at the result of his search and promises Neuro to bring the Ultimate mystery next time.

The Ultimate Mystery that Neuro have been searching, have Taiyou already have found it?


	4. Chapter 4 son's rage and father's laugh

Neuro waited for 4days for his son to reappear he new he wouldn't need to go search for him since he said he would visit again.

Neuro felt guilt. It was him who have left a demon seed in this world and have caused all these disasters. He never felt this before.

He lied down on a plain and closed his eyes. Then he felt the air.. no mysteries pressuring him and whispering....

They were asking him to eat them. 'Eatmeeatmeeatme'

Clearly their purpose was to be a bait for him Neuro felt his appetite leaving him.

* * *

5th day since visit (from Taiyou)

**"DAddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**He came.**

Neuro stared at his SON.

"Hi dad, do you like this new world now? It's full of mysteries that you will never starve to death!"

It seemed that that his son have made him wait to give him time to look around the NEW world.

"So did you bring the Ultimate mystery?"

Neuro's voice was cold.

Taiyou's face darkened at the fact that Neuro ignored him. He breathed for a second then he went back to smiling.

"Yes!"

He held out a little box. It indeed held a mystery, Neuro felt it, but he wasn't sure if it was the Ultimate mystery that he has been looking for a long time.

When Neuro reached out for it, Taiyou quickly put it back in his pocket.

He was intentionally trying to irritate Neuro and he wasn't planning on giving him a reward so soon. Not yet.

Neuro glared at him.

"What are you planning squirt?"

Taiyou's smile was no longer showing, he was getting mad.

"Why are you keep calling me like that? I'm not the same level as my mother. I'm not a weak human like her, you should know that since I have your blood."

"Is that so? If I separate Yako's blood and my blood in your body then just remove all my blood, maybe you will become useless as her, may be **more** useless."

That really crossed the line.

Taiyou hand started to grow claws, his eye color grew dark but glowed at the same time. His hair shimmered.

HE was mad.

He attacked Neuro. He wanted to know more about his father, but first he needed his respect.

Neuro dodged it. His movement was slow and graceful. it seemed like he was doing a child's play. Well, to Neuro this was a child's play. His child's.

When Taiyou saw Neuro dodging his claws so easily he felt his rage growing. he attacked even more. Doing each attacks faster then the ones before.

After a long chase and attack with his father he felt him self tiring quickly so he stopped. Neuro looked at Taiyou when he himself felt like he have just Taiyou was half human after all.

He waved his hand with a grin and shadows started to appear before the horizon.

Demonic tool? No it was a crowd of people formed with men and women. Their faces ether seemed lifeless or cruel. They all had hint of mysteries following them. They were all criminals.

"What do you think dad? Isn't it wonderful? As I created the world for them they started to follow me. I made their evil intentions and cruelty grow with many words.

I made them become criminals with little reasons."

It turns out Taiyou had some of his mother's talent within him. A talent to convince people.

But Neuro wasn't listening to his son. He felt many of his memory flowing back to him.

The time when HAL used Spinks to control people and Higuchi made it stronger to bring out human's real potential.

When he found out that there was no such thing as the New bloodlines but the admirers of Six.

He **laughed.**

"Hahahahaha.**Hahahaha**……..**Ah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!!!!!!!!"

The laugh that made any human's or demon's body shake in fear and their blood run cold.

Kasai was Startled by his father's laugh.

"Why.. why are you laughing?"

"Wow, Criminals these days never have an original idea when it comes a group don't they? My **son,** you certainly have made the world that is pretty much the duplicate of hell."

"!"

Neuro grinned

"You are doing nothing but using the stories that you have heard inside of Yako and just mixing few of its parts. You control people's brain and make them do crimes by small desire such as HAL. You make the Criminal's world by gathering your admirers using Six's and method.

In the end you made nothing but a copy of Hell, a place where the one on the top of the food chain wins. Your plan is so not original that I really don't think the box you are holding even holds a mystery worth my taste. And you must know….."

Neuro was surrounded by his poison like green light. The sky became dark and the cruel faces of the criminals stared to crumple in to terror.

"When I came, you have been pushed from the top!"

The criminal's and eyes where were very wide now. Some of the bold ones tried to attack Neuro.

Neuro simply flicked his fingers and they were flying in the air.

Neuro's teeth got sharper, his horns and feathers grew just looking at that sight gave the reason for the criminals to run.

Some in the back did not see what was going on, just confused by the terrified faces of the people in the front rows.

7 Weapons of the demon Court! Evil Aqua!

By the appearance of the tool that have heard in the story Taiyou shielded himself and tried to get out of sight before it shot its terrifying attack. Neuro's gaze were following him.

The Evil Aqua shot a terrifying blast tword the criminals. By the appearence the strange object the criminals foze, in the end turning in to dust.

Now Taiyou was terrified and he knew his father's power.

"Haha, you… you are different from the story. Mother has said you would keep humans alive if they all hold mysteries; you are just killing them anyway!"

"Ho… How clever of you **my son**. But it seems that you have already have cooked enough food for me that would to last a life time. I don't think it would matter whether I kill just a few of them." Neuro's eyes glowed. It looked murderous and mercy less.

Taiyou turned, he ran, his mouth turned in to a beak and his arms turned in to a pair of wings. He has gotten faster but he wouldn't fly.

Neuro stared at the direction he ran to. Neuro soon killed at least 1000 criminals by repeating his aqua blast, it was just a little part of the crowed but it was enough to scare the rest of them away during their running at least 30 of them have been crushed to the ground by the others who ran over them. It was a very ugly sight.

An ugly sight…

Neuro suddenly flinched. 'Yako…'

* * *

**For people who didn't understand**

Taiyou challanges his father in order to get his respect.

Neuro wins because Taiyou's strengh and army was no match for him at all.

Taiyou humiliated, thinks that he still has a chance and runs to................

**Next, it the reunion of mother and son. **

Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Neuro's expection was right. Taiyou headed to Yako, his mother, who he have left to die.

He was infront of the hospital now. The doctors and the patients who saw him stopped what they were doing and stared at the half bird demon.

They screamed, they ran they tried to hide. He was pretty famous though the human world. Taiyou turned around to see if his father was after him. He was and he was flying.

Taiyou walked through the crowed and went to the room 253, he crushed the door. He had a new goal now. He wanted his father's respect . No, he wanted him to crumble before him in defeat.

* * *

**"Oi, Yako we have to hurry and get out, Whoa!."**

Godai was hit by the fragment of the door that the bird demon threw.

With a groan Godai stopped moving.

A terrifying shadow came closer and closer to the bed through all the wires. First it looked like a bird than it changed its shape to a young man.

"Mother, I am back…"

Yako was peacefully sleeping. Taiyou was ready to grab her and use her as a hostage. He knew that she was one of the most valuable tool that Neuro needed to live in the human world. After all, she was something that he has been working on for years to make it evolve.

more screams came from outside then when he entered the hospital

"He is here!"

"Neuro……"

A weak voice came from Yako. She was mumbling in her sleep. Tears formed around her closed eyes.

"Don't hurt ….. Taiyou.."

The half demon flinched, his mother.. after all he has done to her she still wanted to protect him?

The wall that was attached to the door exploded. Yako's eyes flew open and Neuro was in the room.

"I 'm very surprised that have you actually gone trough this kind of situation with your father and your mother everyday."

Neuro said to Yako who was wide awake now. He looked if Taiyou have harmed her in any way yet.

Yako looked around the room only able to move her eyes she looked at Neuro , the destroyed wall and then her son.

Then she looked back at Neuro with the expression that she always made when Neuro was wrong about human life.

She looked at her son. She was actually looking stronger then she as ever been ever since Neuro saw her laying weakly between those wires.

The son who was forgotten for a minute grabbed one of the wires then looked toward his father.

"Sorry for the interruption but you have been forgetting that I was also in this room."

"Detective!" Godai finally woke after being hit.

"I now know what kind of demon you are. You are certainly strong but I'm pretty sure that she is your weakness. Kneel before me and admit your defeat then I will not cut this wire."

Neuro knew that all of the machines were needed to keep Yako alive. Neuro have never kneeled inform of anybody before, he never looked up at any one or any thing. He looked down at things ,not the other way around.

"Do it then."

To every one's surprise it wasn't Neuro who said it. It was Yako.

"I have already given every body too much trouble. So I really don't care if I die now, but I know you can't cut that wire." Yako's voice did not sound weak like before; her voice was strong and full of confidence.

"Ha, why do you think I can't cute it? It's not like you have the power to stop me or have any kind of trap on any of these machines. Mother."

"You **can't**, I know it since I am your mother and you are my son."

"Detective, you are crazy" Godai whispered to himself staring at Yako not believing what he was hearing.

**"YOU THINK I CAN'T DO IT? I'M NOT A WIMPY HUMAN! I AM A DEMON. I HAVE THE HELL'S MOST TERRIFYING DEMON'S BLOOD INSIDE ME. DO YOU THINK I CAN'T CUT A STUPID WIRE BECAUSE YOU ARE MY MOTHER?!"**

Taiyou was shaking violently. His fingers turned in to claws forgetting why he actually was trying the cut the wire.

Then, with a THUMP. Everything went black.

Neuro had his hand raised. He have hit TAiyou's head and knocked him out hard.

"Even a full demon would be knocked out for a week with that much force. That was reckless, Slug."

"Was it?" Yako smiled

Neuro's face also brightened then looked serious again when he looked at his son who was on the floor.

He didn't know what to do. If he killed him, there was a slight chance that the human world will go back to normal, but every human knew about the demons existence clearly now.

He also knew Yako wouldn't allow him to do it. Since when did he care if the slug agreed him or not?

He tried grabbing him by his shirt collar and lifted him with his right hand when he saw his peaceful face that resembled Yako. He just couldn't think about killing him anymore.

That was his son wheter he hated him or not. Yako looked at the father and son, she thought that face looked like Neuro's face when he was sleeping in the office. When Yako saw the confused face of Neuro, she spoke.

"Neuro, since you don't want to hurt him as much I do I've been thinking………"

Then Neuro heard foot steps. Many, many foot steps.

It was Usui with his police mans coming to arrest after getting a desperate phone call about the terrifying demon appearing at the hospital holding Kasturaki Yako, the detective and his worker in hostage.(Godai) Even after seven years he hasn't changed his serious appearance, loud voice and leadership.

Though shadows formed under his eyes after having so many cases that wouldn't let him get enough sleep ever since the appearance of a demon 2 years ago.

But when they arrived to room253 the father and the son were both gone.

* * *

"Neuro, since you don't want to hurt him as much I do, I've been thinking………

You may be able to change all this.. Use that tool."

"?" Neuro was confused for a minute.

"The tool you used to harass me before. 777 tools of hell, Evil time machine."

Yako took a deep breath for a minute. Certainly she didn't have much time left on her. About 15 days was all left to her.

"That thing … you said that it can jump through time any where or and any way you want. You can go back to 7 years ago. You can go to hell and come back as fast as you can, be there when the kid starts to grow. Teach him, do things that you can do but I can't. It's the only way."

Godai just stared at both

"Wait for me"

Neuro said

"I will."

Yako replied with a soft smile.

Neuro was back to his senses.

He needed to use the tool again.

Usually he have thought it was the most useless tool that he had. He never new it would become something that could change every thing.

The world will go back to normal if he went back to Yako before the boy was born. He will need to gather his strength faster then he did and spend years in Hell once again for a different reason this time. Neuro turned his head to his son. The child looked very peacefull with the grasses tickling his cheecks.

"See you Later son." Neuro looked away.

"When you are born, I will make sure to teach you how to fly."

Neuro called out his tool then vanished into thin air.

* * *

**For people who did not understand**

Neuro have defeated his son and saved Yako.

In a way this chapter shows a bound between

mother and son that can never be broken and Yako's understanding tword her son.

Yako who have been thinking alot even during her

hospital days(2 years) suggests Neuro to go back in time to undo all this

Nero agrees and finally realizes how deep was his love and respect tword Yako and his son.

Neuro, during battle noticed that his son was not able to or was teached to fly like him(end of chapter 4)

so before he goes back to the past he promisies him that he will teach him when he is born.

So folks the end is pretty near

and my stories were pretty non detailed, but I liked how it ends myself. So wait for it!**( And yes people the Evil time machine was acutally in one of the mangas!)**

**For people who did not know the meaning of Taiyou's name**

Taiyou means sun. When I was writing about his looks I thought his

golden hair must like be a sun rising from the earth (well ripping... more like..T_T)

I didn't really like the name at first but it turned out pretty ok. Hoped you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6 June 10th

"Ne...., Ne...ro, ..."

Nice, calming voice... it was calling out to him..

What was I doing a minute ago?

Every thing seemed very blurry but that one person.. no, two... a boy and a......?

* * *

"Neuro,** Neuro!**"

The pressure of the mysteries did not bother Neuro any more, but his stomach felt very empty.

Neuro slowly opened his eyes to see who was calling him. "Neuro…..are you ok?"

Yako was looking over Neuro like 9 years ago when he was about to die from Sick's attacks and 7years ago when he was again at his second near death experience.(by Kasai)

Neuro gazed at Yako for a while. Her terrible cuts and scars were all gone and Akane who also seemed worried, dangled by her cheek.

He was back … to seven years ago.

"It seemed like you were having a bad dream."

"Do not worry slug. I am not weak enough to die by a bad dream."

"……. So what was your dream about?"

"It's none of your business."

Yako was kind of disappointed. She wondered what kind of dreams demons hard.

Neuro grabbed her by her had. Neuro thought its really good to be back since he couldn't do this with the Yako from 7years later.

"OWWWW! Really Neuro! let go! Why do you never change?"

"I might soon."

"What?"

Neuro who unintentionally said it out loud smiled the evil smile.

"Oh? If you want me to start being 'NICE' I could start letting you explore the stars by throwing you off to space?"

Yako felt her body flying off to space already.

"No thank…Waaah!"

"Are you refusing my kindness? How rude."

Neuro said wile using his other hand gripped Yako's neck.

It was always a good fun for him to harass her.

Then he stared at the calendar that was up on the wall. June 10th.

it was the human world date that he has left the human world once again to recover. Neuro Loosened his grip on Yako.

Neuro soon remembered that he called Terra to return to Hell.

This time Terra who did not wanted Neuro to enter into is mouth so roughly

so she(yes Terra is a she) brought a rare and new demon tool that actually opens a portal that leads to Demon world but does not lead back to human world.

Neuro remembered himself harassing Terra and Yako before he went through the portal so

he did.

Before he entered the portal he whispered.

"I will come back as soon as I can like I promised."

Yako only heard parts of this whisper. She felt confused, wanting to ask him what he have just said but by the time she opened her mouth, Neuro was **gone**.

* * *

Neuro's Time travel was successful

To rebuild the terrible future into a better one he promises to comeback soon

Yako, not knowing what Neuro experienced with her future self is confused.

( she will be more surprised when her belly starts to come out)

How will their future be changed?

The last chapter will be up in a bit


	7. Chapter 7 Ending?

The Last chapter  


* * *

2 Years have passed in the human world.

Yako stared into the sky. She craved for food more then ever now.

She went to the closest restaurants that had the signs like "Eat 50 dumplings in a minute and its free"

Some of the restaurants that have already seen Yako before quickly hid the signs when they saw her.

Yako returned to the office when she felt quite full.

She felt empty in her heart. She still haven't figured out the last words that Neuro said before he entered the portal and she felt her child growing inside her always giving the feeling that Neuro was beside her.

She was very worried at first when she didn't see her belly grow or when the child didn't come out after 9 months. But soon she just started thinking "Oh well I guess that is one more thing at how much demons and Humans are."

After attaching Akane on to her cell phone, Yako lay on the couch. It still had Neuro's smell. Yako felt her child kick for minute then she fell asleep.

_"Wake up louse, I'm back."_

* * *

"Mom? Dad?"

Yako and Neuro turned to their child. "Can I ask you question?"

"What question?" Yako asked bending over to their son.

"Why am I never allowed to join you in your mystery solvings? It's so boring to wait for you in the office and I want to start eating myself"

"You are still young. And since you don't know how to control your powers or stop yourself from crawling on the ceiling we can't let you be with us."

Taiyou's cheeks swallowed and his dark hazel eyes gleamed with a mystic like green.

"Can you do me a favor then?"

"What favor?" Neuro asked this time, over the stacks of case papers.

"Can you make me a little sister?"

Yako who was about to help Neuro with the papers stopped for a minute. Her face was turning red.

Neuro looked at his son who was looking at him from the ceiling with eyes filled with hope. (When did he get up there?)

"We might be able to arrange that." Neuro then turned toward his stunned assistant and gently put his forehead against hers before kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

If anyone wishes to read it I will write the secret of the little box.


End file.
